ANOTHER Winx Club Season 4
by LettaW
Summary: The Winx are back for a new adventure, which takes them to Earth this time. Bloom discovers important secrets her old best friend had been hiding from everyone. What happens if there's another Earth Fairy? Will the Winx be able to get to her before the Wizards of the Black Circle? Will they have known her all along? Winx Club Season 4 STARTED : NOVEMBER 9th 2019 ONGOING
1. Introduction

Welcome, welcome. There are a few things I'd like to say.

1\. English is not my mother tongue, feel free to correct me on my mistakes.

2\. Please do not bash me on my plot writing skills, I'm not very good at it.

3\. I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of my oc's

I will try to follow the plot of the original show as much as possible, making some changes here and there to keep things interesting. I have to look back on a lot of the episodes when writing so don't expect a steady updating schedule. The playlist will be updated when I write/publish new chapters.

**THIS STORY IS ALSO ON MY WATTPAD, WHICH WILL HAVE UPDATING PRIORITY**

_Enjoy the book and leave comments_

_Love, LettaW_


	2. Playlist

I Milo Meskens, New Beginnings

II Disturbed, Hold on to Memories

III Halsey, Control

IV Jasmine Thompson, Old Friends 

V P!nk, Walk Me Home

VI Sabrina Carpenter, Pushing 20

~

None of these songs are owned by me, full rights go to their creators

Love, LettaW


	3. ONE : WIZARDS

_These are the days_  
_The world feels like it's spinning _  
_round and round in reverse_  
_These are the days_  
_It feels like a new beginning_  
_Back when we started first_  
-**Milo Meskens, New Beginnings**

In a far away dimension, six girls were in their headmistress's office. "...and face dangers like the Wizards of the Black Circle." Bloom said. "Who were they anyway?" Tecna asked. "And what do they want?" "It's an ancient story Tecna." Miss Faragonda said, waving her hand to open the mirror doorway in the office.

"Ogron and the fairy hunters are from the darkest time of the terrestrial fairies." Miss. F explained. "To face this new threat you'll need to be strong, stronger than ever before." She had walked to the other side of the room and stopped. "Your journey to go beyond Enchantix begins today." She made a book appear in front of Bloom and she took it. "The believix spell will be your next goal, the book will show you the way. Keep it close, follow it's teachings and you'll have hundreds of possibilities to choose from." The girls gasped. "Each time, you'll grow on the inside and out." "We're ready for anything Miss Faragonda." Bloom said. "Then it's time I told you a story I'd never hoped to tell again." Miss Faragonda said.

XXX

"Roxy! You have to get up!" I yelled upstairs. "Ugh fine!" She yelled back. "Quicker Rox, we're already late." I yelled again. I glanced at the clock. It was around 9.45 AM and we had to be at work in 15 minutes. "Shut up Morgan!" She yelled again. I stood up from my chair and went to the hallway, grabbing my jacket. "I drive!" I yelled again. "Fine." Roxy said, fanally coming downstairs. "I made you a sandwich, you can eat it in the car." I said. "Thanks Morgan!" Roxy replied.

We walked outside and I locked the door on our way out. We got into my precious car and drove to our dad's bar-thingy. "Roxy why can't you have a normal sleeping schedule? I have to wake you up every damn time." I said, glancing at my sister beside me. "Shut up Morgan." She said. "That's the second time in like 10 minutes." I said. "And it's not like your sleeping habit is so great." She said. "You promised never to speak of that incident again." I said. "Fine." She said.

We had finally arrived and I parked the car somewhere near the Fruity Music Bar. We walked inside and saw our dad. "Hey dad!" I said. "Hey girls, good to see you're on time for once." He said. "Dad!" Roxy said annoyed. "She rolled out of bed 25 minutes ago, don't be so hard on her." I said joking. "Morgan you can go behind the juice bar. Roxy you do orders again." Dad said. "Let me guess, you're going to hide yourself into your office and watch a movie." I stated, recalling the last time that happened. "That was one time Morgan." He said. "Now get to work you two." Roxy and I nodded going to our assigned spots for the day.

XXX

The Winx are given a crash course on all information regarding the Wizards, and then leave for the planet Earth where big surprises and many battles will be waiting for them.


	4. TWO: EARTH

_Take the ones you love_  
_And hold them close because there is little time_  
_And don't let it break your heart_  
_I know it feels hopeless sometimes_  
_But they're never really gone_  
_As long as there's a memory in your mind_  
-**Disturbed, Hold on to Memories**

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

There wasn't much to do at work today and I saw almost none of my friends. Well, except for Andy and our friends. Andy is a friend of mine who just finished our high school. We both ended up failing classes in junior year and also took a gap year with me. When summer break is over we're both going to the same university. We're both going to a university that focuses more on creativity. I'm going to study dance and material arts and Andy is going to study music and arts. In about a week I'm going to a summer camp that I've been going to for the last few years, at least that's what I've been telling my family.

I just remembered, I totally forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Morgan, i have brown hair that I dyed pink-ish in the front and brown eyes. I have a little sister named Roxy and we look very much alike. My dad's name is Klaus and he owns a bar called the Fruity Music Bar. My best friends names are Andy, Thyra, Karin, Felice, Rio and Mark. They're all in this band that performs here once in a while and they practice here too.

"Hey Morgan, do you still remember Bloom?" Andy suddenly asked. "Red hair, blue eyes, your ex?" I asked. "Yeah that one." He said. "She was in our freshman and sophomore year right?" I asked, looking at him. "Now that I think of it, she went to college almost 3 years before all of us." "Yeah her, I think I saw someone very similar to her here in Gardenia." Andy said. "That's weird, she also texted me a few days ago." I said, taking my phone out of my pocket. I showed Andy the text.

-  
From: Hey Orange (Bloom)  
To: Brownies (Morgan)

Hey Morgan! Are you and Andy going to college or are you guys going to be couch potatoes for the rest of your lives? Just kidding! I'm coming back to Gardenia for a while, so be ready for miss Orange!

Bloom  
-

"She texts you like that? And seriously... Your username is still Brownies?" Andy said, rolling his eyes. "Ooh! Now that I think of it, maybe I can set you guys up again! C'mon I did wonders in sophomore year! That is if she doesn't have a boyfriend already." I said. "Oh whale." "Did you really just say whale?" Andy asked. "But back to the subject, this is what she texted me." He showed me his phone.

-  
From: Hey Orange (Bloom)  
To: Couch Potato (Andy)

Hi Andy! I'll be back in town in a few days! See you then!

Bloom  
-

"Should I throw us into a group chat?" I asked. "Can you just do that at home please." Andy asked. "I don't like to be spammed by people." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "I'm done for the day, are you free to hang at my place?" I said. "Sure Morgan." He said.

When we arrived at my place, I immediately jumped on the couch. I got my phone out and started a group chat.

-  
Chat: Brownies - Couch Potato - Hey Orange

Brownies: Hey guyss!

Couch Potato: Morgan we're seriously sitting next to each other.

Brownies: I don't care Andy

Couch Potato: Of course you don't

Brownies: Shut up Potato Fries

Couch Potato: It's Couch Potato!

Hey Orange: Hi guys!

Brownies: Bloomyy!

Couch Potato: Hey Bloom.

Brownies: Are you in Gardenia already B?

Hey Orange: Yeah I got here a few days ago, I brought friends from school and we've just started a store together.

Brownies: Cool! What's the name?

Hey Orange: Love&Pet

Brownies: Oh hey I heard about that store, Roxy's been going crazy about it!

Hey Orange: That's nice to hear, but I have to go for a little bit. Store stuff.  
-

XXX

"Stella will you stop reading my texts over my shoulder?" Bloom asked the blond who was sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, but why is one of them called Brownies, and the other Couch Potato?" Stella asked. "Those are our nicknames in the chatroom Stella. Morgan is called Brownies because she eats them a l-" Bloom started but she was cut off my Stella.

"Wait Morgan is a girl?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "As I was saying, she eats them a lot and has brown hair so we came up with that nickname for her." Stella nodded. "Andy is called Couch Potato because he's way to lazy for his own good." Bloom said. "But why are you called Hey Orange?" Stella asked. "Well there were these really annoying videos with hey Apple in there. One day Andy and Morgan both screamed Hey Orange at me and that eventually became my username." Bloom explained.

"Wait are they dating?" Stella suddenly asked. "Not that I know of, why?" I asked. "Well, they were sitting next to each other and they're a boy and a girl." She explained. "That doesn't mean they are immediately dating Stella." Aisha said, walking into the room. "I can ask if they're dating." Bloom said. "Do that!" Musa yelled from the kitchen. "Musa how do you know what they're sending each other?" Bloom asked. "Stella sent me pics of the convo." She replied. "Fine I'll ask." Bloom said.

-  
Chat: Brownies - Couch Potato - Hey Orange

Hey Orange: Wait are you guys dating?

Brownies: Hahahahah no!

Couch Potato: I couldn't stand dating Morgan over here, crazy girl!

Brownies: SHUT UP ANDY! Why do you want to know tho Bloom?

Hey Orange: My friends are reading this over my shoulder and they really wanted to know.

Brownies: HIIIII BLOOM'S FRIENDSSS  
-

"See they're not dating." Bloom said. "She sounds funny." Aisha said. "Yeah she was my best friend before I went to Alfea." Bloom said. "So before you met me?" Stella asked. "Why so surprised Stell?" I asked. "It's just that when you came with me, it didn't look like you had many friends." She said. "I had a lot of friends, they were a lot like Morgan." I said. "She said she met them trough dance class but I still don't believe her, they're all a little... quirky to say the least."

"By the way," Tecna said, walking into the room. "Did you guys know Alfea had a summer programme?" "What?" Musa yelled. "Yeah, I heard miss F talking about it with Grizelda. They said they were bringing in advanced fairies that were about our age." Tecna said. "You mean, as in Enchantix-level?" I asked. "Yes and some beyond that!" She said.

XXX

"Dad, I'm going out for my lunch break!" I yelled at him before walking out of the Fruity Music Bar. I was meeting up with my friends Thyra and Karin. Felice was sick so she couldn't come over. "Morgan!" Thyra yelled as soon as she saw me. "Hey Thyra, where's Karin." I asked. "She's waiting for us at the beach!" Thyra said. "Nice, did you guys bring the photo albums?" I asked her. "Yep, we're ready to go."


	5. THREE : MESSAGE

_I sat alone, in bed till the morning_  
_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
_My mind's like a deadly disease_  
-**Halsey, Control**

"Oh look that one was from our first summer camp together!" Karin yelled, pointing at one of the pictures in the book. It was of Tyrha, Karin, Felice and me. We were on a trip to the forest when Karin stumbled into the swamp, which became one of the best pictures in the book. "Oh look Morgan! That was your first time flying." Thyra said. "You totally lost balance, admit it." It was a picture of me, transformed, and lying upside down in the bushes.

"Awe! That was when Felice got her Enchantix!" I said. "That was only last year Morgan, we all got our Enchantix around that time." Thyra said. "You don't even know how glad I am that we're going back in a week, maybe we'll finally be able to unlock Believix, because boy we need it." Karin said. "Didn't miss Faragonda say something about Earth-fairies?" Thyra said. "Yes, like me." I said. "But they're all trapped and locked away. Like my mom."

"When do you guys go back home to pack your bags?" I asked. "Tomorrow, Lunaria is a long way to go from earth." Thyra said. "Same here, I need to go tomorrow too, all the way back to Caelum. Felice already left yesterday, since she needs to go to Solaria." Karin said. "I was thinking about meeting up with Bloom tonight to catch up, but I can meet you at the club later?" I stated. "Yeah sure, just don't spill the beans about Alphea!" Thyra shot back. "I'll be careful."

-  
Chat: Brownies - Hey Orange

Brownies: Hey Bloomy, want to catch up later over some drinks?

Hey Orange: Yeah sure! At what time do you want to meet up?

Brwonies: Around 7 should be fine, meet me in the Fruity Music Bar. My shift finishes at 7 :)

Hey Orange: Alright, see you there!  
-

XXX

"Guys I'm not going out to search for the Earth Fairy with you tonight, Morgan wants to meet up." I said, only minutes after my conversation with Morgan. We had been out a couple of times to search for her and had gotten signs that the fairy was in Gardenia, but we hadn't been able to find her yet. "Are you sure, this is very important. Saving the galaxy and all that." Layla said. "I know, I know. It's just that she has a really busy schedule and she's leaving for camp next week. We haven't spoken since I started Alphea." I told them. "Okay, we won't tell Miss F about this, but you do have to come next time." Tecna said. I nodded at them and went up to my room to get dressed for the evening.

It was around 6:30 when I left to go to the bar, I left early so I had some time to get there. On the way I passed some people who I recognized from the scrapbooks Morgan had lying around her house. The Black haired one's phone rang and I heard her pick it up. "Miss F? What's going on?" I heard her say. Miss F? Could that be... No way! They can't be fairies! "What about Morgan?" What does she have to do with this? Is Morgan a fairy too? "Are THEY back? Karin we need to get to the Fruity Music Bar ASAP, Morgan needs to know about this!" After that she hung up the call and left me to wonder who they were, although I had a huge feeling I knew them. So Morgan does have something to do with this, what about her sister? Was Miss F wrong? Are there two Earth Fairies?

The black haired girl, whose name I never caught, and the redhead, aka Karin, ran off in the direction of the bar while I just kept on walking, knowing that I somehow needed to figure out what this thing was about. I might need to call the girls to tell them about this. But I decided to call them later on, because I might be wrong and they somehow might know another Miss F, who isn't the headmistress of Alphea.

XXX

As Karin and I were walking back to our rented apartment, I got a call from Miss Faragonda, which was weird because she never calls. "Miss F? What's going on?" I asked as I grabbed Karin's arm to keep her from going without me. "It's about Morgan, she might be in grave danger. The Wizards of the Black Circle are back, and they're coming to Earth for the last earth fairy or in this case, fairies." My eyes widened at the thought of Morgan being locked away at the same place as all the other earth fairies, never to be seen again. "Are THEY back? Karin we need to get to the Fruity Music Bar ASAP, Morgan needs to know about this!" Miss F wished us good luck and told us to be strong before hanging up. "I'll explain on the way, just run with me!" I told Karin, before we both ran off to the bar.

XXX

I was just about to finish my shift when Thyra and Karin came running in. "Morgan we have a serious emergency!" Karin almost shouted. "Come here, is this another clothing emergency or what?" I asked them. "No this is serious, can we use the office?" Thyra asked. "The Office is stuffed with those pets Roxy adopted, we could use the back room though." I said. They nodded and pushed me to the back room.

"Morgan listen, this is very important okay." Thyra said, making me nod. "The Wizards of the Black Circle are back, Miss F thinks they're after you." My eyes widened as I stood there in shock. "But is they're coming for me, what about Roxy? She hasn't figured out that she has powers yet, she doesn't know about our camps or even about Magix!" I said, completely lost in the panic. "What if they find her and take her away from me? Like they did to mom? How will I ever be able to handle any of that?" "Morgan honey calm down, you'll be fine, we'll protect you and Roxy with our lives okay." Karin said. "We'll call Miss F back, tell her we won't be coming to camp this year to protect you and your family." "I'll call Felice and tell her to get her ass back on Earth so we can do everything in out power to keep everyone safe." Thyra said. Although they did console me a lot, I needed a hug from my dad. "Can you please get dad, just tell him camp is cancelled and I'm devastated. I need a good hug from him." Thyra nodded and ran out to get dad. "You'll be fine okay Morgan, we're here for you." Karin said.

Dad came running in and saw me in tears, he immediately crouched down to give me a hug. "Thyra told me about the camp, I know you're sad honey, but there's always next year! You'll at least be able to spend summer here, with me and Roxy. And all of those crazy pets of hers..." he said making me laugh. "There's that smile again, I saw your old friend Bloom walk in a few minutes ago by the way, you could go and say hi?" "I was supposed to meet her after my shift, but I'n feeling kinda down..." I said. "Maybe talking to an old friend will make you feel better, you never know." I smiled at dad and stood up while wiping my eyes. "Thanks dad."


	6. FOUR : PETS

_I miss my old friends_

_'Cause they know when I need them the most_

_I made some new friends and they're cool friends_

_But they don't know_

_What I do, what I got, who I am and who I'm not_

_I miss my old friends_

_I miss my old friends_

_-_**Jasmine Thompson, Old Friends**

I walked out of the back room with Thyra, Karin and dad in tow, I saw Bloom sitting at one of the tables with a drink in front of her. "You guys can go home." I told the girls. "I'll be fine on my own for now." They looked uncertain for a while, but eventually went. "Have fun okay sweetie?" Dad asked. "I'll get you a drink." I sat down across from Bloom at the table. "Hey there." I said. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. I must have given her a weird look because she immediately answered my unasked question. "You're eyes are red as if you've been crying and I saw your friend get your dad from behind the bar saying it was a family emergency. Even though Roxy was still here." "Ever so observant." I said with a giggle.

XXX

"So what had you so upset that a family emergency was called?" I asked, trying to find out if she really was a fairy. "My camp got cancelled, there weren't enough applications for them to run the dance classes." She said. "They said it was a sad sight because everyone had so much potential." Either she is a really good liar, or this really is what she has been doing these past few years. "That's sad to hear, but I'm very glad you still dance that much. You were always very talented." I told her. "Thank you Bloom, it means a lot." She said. "So how's that store of yours going?" "It's going great! Business has been growing and growing and my friends actually really like it here." I said. "That's nice, you should invite them over sometime when the guys are playing here." She said. "Oh they still play?" "Yeah me and the girls play here sometimes too, but it's hard to plan, seeing as they aren't here most of the time."

We continued to chat until it was around 9 o'clock but then Morgan had to go because she was going clubbing with her friends. "I have to go, Thyra and Karin are waiting for me. Felice might be back already too." She told me before standing up and walking to the closet to get her bag. "I'll see you soon alright?" She said. We both walked out of the bar and gave each other a hug, promising to never not speak again for 3 years. That was way too long.

XXX

Once I arrived at the club, the girls were waiting for me at the door. "Hey there Morgan! Guess who came back early?" Felice yelled at me when she saw me coming. "Felice!" I yelled, running up to give her a hug. "The girls told me everything, don't worry about it." She whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I whispered back. We basically spent the whole night partying and having a great time until it was time to go home.

"Thanks for taking me home girls, you guys text me when you get home safe alright?" I asked them. "Of course we will." Karin said, as they walked off into the night. When I got inside I immediately went upstairs to check on Roxy, bus she seemed to have a nightmare. I placed my hand on her head and used some magic to see her dream. I saw our mother, trying to reach for Roxy, her only way out of her prison. I still don't know why mom chose Roxy to be the keeper of the White Circle, seeing as I could've gotten the earth fairies out a long time ago. But I also don't want to change Roxy's life by having her be a fairy and even going to Alphea in the coming years. Mother, get out of my sister's dreams. I sent the message to her trough Roxy's dream knowing she wouldn't remember it the following morning.

Andy and I met up the next day because I had a day off and to go and check out Bloom's store. When we got there it was amazingly busy and there were so many people waiting outside, that we wouldn't have been able to get inside if it weren't for Bloom spotting us trough the window. "Hey there you guys! Andy you look great, you cleaned up a lot since high school." She said once we were inside. "Wow your store is really amazing!" I said, looking around me to take all of it in. "I got contact lenses so I can see now, and I see that you look pretty great yourself." Andy said making weird gestures with his hands. "Well look who's flustered." I said. I saw two people who I presume to be Bloom's friends walk up behind her.

"Hi, I'm Stella and this is Musa." The blond one said while pointing between the two. "What's up!" Musa said. "These are Andy and Morgan, my old friends from high school." Bloom said, introducing us to her friends. "An old friend?" Andy asked, looking offended. "You were my girlfriend." "Big oof." I said. "Oh my, Bloom has a secret past full of romance and drama." Stella said. She looked as if she were about to faint. "Catch me, I'm going to faint." And so she did. "Big deal, so I had a boyfriend in high school." Bloom said. "Who I set her up with." I said, taking full credit. "What was Bloom like in those days?" Stella asked. So she did not faint after all. "Well everything about Bloom was great, a-" Andy started before I cut him off. "And still is!" I said.

"So listen, my band a-" Andy started again before I cut him off again. "Did you mean our band Andy? Because I sure as hell wouldn't want the girls to get mad." I said, looking at him in a scary way. "Our band is playing at the Fruity Music Bar tonight, you girls wanna come?" "Sure!" Stella immediately said. "We'd love to, it's a date." "You guys are musicians now?" Bloom asked astounded. "Yeah we're not big or anything yet, but we play at a couple pf clubs and bars." Andy said. "And we're about to cut our first CD thanks to my contacts everywhere, right Andy?" I asked with the same glance as earlier. "Right." Andy said.

We decided to leave after a while. "So we'll see you later then?" Andy asked. "Yeah seeya!" Bloom said waving at us. I felt a strange energy to my right and made sure to cover both mine and Andy's magical aura. "Andy there's something wrong." I told him. "But we can't speak here." "Text everyone to meet at my house, now!" He said.

-  
Chat: Thyra - Karin - Felice - Mark - Rio - Andy - Morgan  
-

Morgan: Everyone meet at Andy's house ASAP

Morgan: EMERGENCY


	7. FIVE : LIVE

_Walk me home in the dead of night_  
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_  
**_-_P!nk, Walk Me Home**

-ANDY'S HOUSE-

"We were just at the pet shop, and Morgan just suddenly said something didn't feel right." Andy explained to our friends once they arrived at his place. Felice immediately sat down next to me. "What's going on?" She asked. "I felt their energies, the wizards." I said. Everyone stood there in silence. "But I don't know if they were there for us, or for Bloom and her friends." "Wait what do you mean?" Mark asked. "I mean that Bloom and her friends are fairies." I said. "They can't be, Bloom was from Earth wasn't she?" Thyra asked. "No she's not. If you guys read any magazines when you're in Magix you would've noticed." I told them. "And there's also the fact that one of her friends is your cousin." I looked at Felice.

"Stella is on Earth? Why the hell would she come here?" Felice asked. "They're the guardian fairies, what do you think they're doing here." I told her. "They're here to find me and Roxy of course." "Hold on, you mean to tell me that the wizards, who took away your mom, are back and want to take you guys too?" Rio asked. I just nodded. "I've been masking my magic energy this whole time, I can't have Bloom figuring out I'm a fairy. What about Roxy?" "You can't mask hers because she's not always near you am I correct?" Karin asked. I just nodded.

"We'll find a way." Rio said. "If the guardian fairies are here too, they're just extra protection right?" "The problem is that we don't want them to know." Felice said. "That might become a problem." Andy said. "We kind of invited all of her friends to come and watch our performance tonight." "Well you guys," I started pointing at the rest of the girls. "can just make up a bullshit reason as to why you're on Earth and just make it clear that the rest of us don't know about your fairy-ness." "And that brings us to tonight, which songs are we performing?" Thyra said, changing the subject. "I'd suggest the Happier x Bad Liar x Sunflower mashup." "And after that we'll do Sucker x Feel it Still." Karin said. "So everyone get's some action on the stage." "Morgan will do Pushing 20 afterwards." Felice said. "Alrighty then, that's sorted out." Andy said.

(Both of these mashups are by Actually Happened Music on youtube, go look them up!)

"Dad are we okay to go and set up?" I asked dad as we walked into the bar with all our stuff. "Yeah go on Morgan, the piano's already up there." Dad said. "Thanks dad!" I said, giving him a hug. We set up all our stuff and saw that the bar was getting more and more crowded. I went behind the bar to see Roxy with Artu. "Hey there doggo, Rox, you should be able to keep him calm tonight right?" I asked. "No problem sis, but could you help me for just a little bit with these smoothies?" She said. I nodded at her and began making the list of smoothies. "Who are these for?" I asked. "That group of six girls right there!" She said. I looked over and saw Bloom and er friends sitting there.

"Hey there you guys, I have tour smoothies!" I said. "Hey Morgan, good luck on your performance in a bit!" Musa said. "Thanks for the smoothies." I heard the brown haired one say, she looked to be Latina. "Oh by the way guys, this is Morgan, my old friend from high school." Bloom said. "And these are Aisha, Flora and Tecna." "Hi there." They waved. "So Musa, Bloom told me you're a musician." I started. "Want to jam on stage in a while?" I asked. "Yeah sure, that sounds great!" She said. "Alright! See you after our performance!"

I went back to Roxy and saw she had some more smoothies done. "The six guys over there." She pointed at them. "Just this last one okay?" I nodded at her, taking the smoothies to the table. "Spying on your girlfriends now ha?" I asked, noticing some familiar faces. "Really Morgan, what are you doing here?" Riven asked. "I work here over the summer, together with the guys and chicks." I told them. "But I have to go, the audience is waiting for me."

I went up on stage and took my place at the piano. "Welcome, welcome. We are Unknown and this is our first song for the night!" Andy yelled, before starting the song.

[Karin]  
Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year  
And terrors don't prey on innocent victims  
Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'

[Felice]  
When the morning comes  
When we see what we've become  
In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind  
Not the fire that we've begun  
Every argument, every word we can't take back  
'Cause with the all that has happened  
I think that we both know the way that the story ends

[Karin]  
So look me in the eyes, Tell me what you see  
Perfect paradise, Tearing at the seams  
I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it  
Wish I could erase it, Make your heart believe

[Karin, Felice]  
But I'm a bad liar, bad liar.  
Now you know  
Know that means I'll have to leave (bad liar, bad liar. Now you know)  
I want you to be happier

[Mark]  
Every time I'm leavin' on ya  
You don't make it easy, no, no  
Wish I could be there for ya  
Give me a reason to go  
Every time I'm walkin' out  
I can hear you tellin' me to turn around  
Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down  
Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh  
I know you're scared of the unknown (known)  
You don't wanna be alone (alone)  
I know I always come and go (and go)  
But it's out of my control

And you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
You're the (sun- sun- sun-), You're the sunflower  
You're the (sun- sun- sun-), You're the sunflower  
Left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
(Sun- sun- sunflower)(sun- sun- sun-) You're the sunflower

[Felice]  
So I'll go, I'll go  
I will go, go, go  
So I'll go, I'll go  
I will go, go, go

[Karin]  
I can't breathe, I can't be  
I can't be what you want me to be  
Believe me, this one time  
Believe me

[Karin, Felice]  
Then only for a minute (only for a minute)  
I want to change my mind, cause this just don't feel right to me  
I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it  
Wish I could erase it, (know that means I'll have to leave) make your heart believe  
But I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, (know that means I'll have to leave) now you know  
But I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Lately I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier

[Felice]  
So I'll go, I'll go  
I will go, go, go

"Haha! How's that!" Felice yelled into the crowd. They went wild while the band switched places for the next song. I was now seated behind the drums, seeing as Rio was going to do the next song with Andy and Thyra. They went on to perform the song. (which I'm not going to type out completely, look it up on yt please)

"And now, for the last song of the night." Thyra announced. "Here's Morgan with Pushing 20!"

~~~~~~~~~  
OKAY I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS ANY SCREEN TIME. I AM SO SORRY FLORA AND AISHA, I'M JUST TOO SCARED TO SCREW YOUR CHARACTERS UP.


	8. SIX : FAIRIES

_I'm pushing 20 _  
_got no time_  
_for others_  
**-Sabrina Carpenter, Pushing 20**

After performing all three of our songs, I went to the edge of the stage to call Musa up. "Wow you guys, that was amazing." She said. "Especially you on the guitar Mark." "You want to give it a try?" Mark asked her. "You should watch it, Mark." Felice said walking up to us. "You're girlfriend is getting pissed off back there." She pointed at Karin standing near the drums. "Well take my guitar, I'm gonna cool off my girlfriend." Mark said, walking off.

XXX

Just before the performance was about to start, Stella walked up to me and told me some interesting things. "Bloom, you see that blonde haired chick in the band?" She pointed at the stage. "Yeah why?" I asked her. "I think that's my niece? But I have no idea what she would be doing here." Stella said. "I knew she went to study on Earth but she should be at home to pack her bags for camp." "That's weird, are you sure it's her?" I asked. "Positive." She said. "We'll go up to her after the show okay?" I told her, she just nodded.

When the show was over we saw Morgan wave Musa over, who then went on to talk to the guitar guy before he walked off. Morgan just stood there talking with who we thought to be Felice. "Let's go." Stella said. We walked up to stage just as Morgan went off on the other side, presumably to help her sister behind the bar. "Felice?" Stella asked. The dirty blonde haired girl turned around and looked like she was shocked to see Stella. "Stella? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Are all of the Winx here?" "The question is what you are doing here." Stella said with a stern look on her face. "Weren't you supposed to leave for camp tomorrow?" "Camp got cancelled, so I'm spending my time here, on Earth, with my friends." Felice explained. "Does Morgan know that you're..." I started. "No she doesn't, we've been keeping it quiet for quite some time." Felice said. We just nodded. So I might have been wrong after all, but what about the phone call?

XXX

Aisha, Tecna and I were still seated at a table when the rest of the girls went up to the stage. Once Musa started playing with the band, we felt a wave of magical energy coming from the bar. "Girls, did you feel that?" Aisha asked. Tecna and I nodded. "It came from right there." Tecna said pointing at the bar. "From that girl with the red hair?" I asked. "She's been here all night, why would she suddenly start emitting magic energy?" "We just need to get the girls and watch her before the Wizards show up." Tecna said. "That would be the best idea indeed.

Morgan suddenly showed up at our table, spooking both Tecna and myself. "So did you guys want anything else to drink?" She asked. "Morgan you spooked me!" I said. She started laughing. "Sorry for that, dad sent me to your table, seeing as my sister is busy consoling our dog." We all looked at her weirdly. "He doesn't like loud sounds." "I might have some herbs that can help him calm down, I can give you some." I told her. Her face lit up even more if that was even possible. "That would be great, thanks a lot Flora!" "Aisha can you give me a container?" I asked. Aisha reached in her bag and quickly made a morphix container I could put the herbs in. "There you go Flora." I put the herbs in the container and gave them to Morgan. "Thanks a lot, again." She said.

"So anything to drink? It's on the house." "Are you sure about that?" Aisha asked. "Yeah of course, dad will be stoked to hear about these herbs." Morgan said. "It'll stop Roxy from dropping everything to check on Artu." We laughed."I think I can go with another one of these smoothies." Tecna said, holding up her empty glass. "Me too." Both Aisha and I said. "Three smoothies, coming right up!" Morgan said, walking away from our table with the container. "She's nice." Tecna said. "I can see why Bloom was friends with her."

XXX

Please, I hope they didn't notice. Dammit Roxy. I walked to the bar, seeing another girl standing right in front of where the wave came from. I feel so sorry for her, but Roxy's protected this way. As I went behind the bar, I saw Roxy on the floor petting Artu. "Hey there Rox, I've got some calming herbs for Artu." I told her. "Oh wow, where did you get these?" She asked. "One of Blooms new friends apparently knows a lot about herbs and stuff, she gave me these." "That's great, I'm sure dad will be stoked." "Well then sis, get back to work!" I said, walking off again.

I walked back over to the Red Fountain guys, who were still obliviously staring at their girlfriends. "Way to make it obvious guys. I'm surprised they haven't seen you here yet." "You think they would recognize us without our uniforms?" Sky asked. "Hello, are you stupid. If they really know you guys well they should recognize you regardless of your outfit." I said with a deadpanned look. "Also, Riven don't be so jelous of Musa. She's just having fun and as you know, Mark has a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at him again. "Oof, Morgan, angry girlfriend coming your way." Riven said. I whipped around to face Felice who was storming my way. She glanced at the guys before grabbing my wrist. "Brandon keep my cousin in check please, thanks." She stormed off again, dragging me with her and only leaving me to wave at the guys.

"What's going on?" "Are you insane, did you not feel that magic energy?" "Felice, calm down. Of course I felt it, Roxy wasn't doing her job again." "Was it Artu again?" I looked at her and she could just read my eyes. "You guys have to leave him at home next time come on, that was way too close. What if Stella or the Wizards felt it too?" "I took care of it, but now an innocent civilian might be in danger so alert the others." Felice nodded at me. "You got real lucky there, What if she hadn't been there?" She said before she took my hand and we walked back inside together.

"Do you want to alert the gang or should I?" Felice asked. "Both of us do it, but not all of them at once. The Winx might notice alright?" I said. She nodded at me and we parted ways. I walked up to Andy as he was the one standing closest to us and I saw Felice walking back towards the stage where most of the others were. "Andy," I started, "I think you might have noticed but that magic wasn't any of us." "What happened?" He asked. "It was Roxy again, but luckily there was a girl right in front of her so they might think that the magic was coming from her." "Who?" I pointed at her so Andy could see. "It's okay for now that they all think it's her, but what if they approach her?" He asked. "Just watch her okay, alert all of us at the end of the night so we can see what happens to her." I told him. "We have to make sure she's safe, but we can't expose ourselves to the Winx."


End file.
